livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Leira Olren (Anastrace)
right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter-2 (Unarmed Fighter), Monk-1 (Master of Many Styles, Qinggong Monk) Level: 3 Experience: 5,379 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Low Landellian (Common) Deity: Amenthia First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts), (+2 Racial) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 27 = (18) + 1d8 (6) + CON (3) + FC (0) (Fighter 2 + Monk 1) AC: 21 = + DEX (3) + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Shield Focus (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (5) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Shield Focus (1) INIT: +5 = (3) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +2 = 2 (2) + Monk 1 (0) CMB: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 19 = + BAB (2) + STR (4) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +6 = 2 (3) + Monk 1 (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = 2 (0) + Monk 1 (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = 2 (0) + Monk 1 (2) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) (+1 vs exhausted/fatigued/staggered or Ability attacks) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Urumi: Attack: +7 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Type: S, Gladius: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type P & S, Special: Performance Unarmed Strike: Attack: +7 = (2) + STR (4) + WF Feat (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4 Crit: 20/x2, Type: B, Special: Improved Unarmed Strike, Dragon Style (1.5x Str Bonus on 1st Strike per round). Shuriken: Attack: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2+4, Crit: 20/x2, Type: P, Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1 skill pt taken 1x, +1 HP taken not taken, 1/4 point to Ki Pool not taken) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Fighter (Unarmed Fighter) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Monk Weapon Group Unarmed Style: At 1st level, a unarmed fighter gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat and any single style feat as a bonus feat. The unarmed fighter need not meet all the prerequisites of the style feat he chooses, but style feats that grant additional uses of the Elemental Fist feat cannot be taken until the unarmed fighter has that feat. This ability replaces the bonus feat at 1st level. Harsh Training: At 2nd level, an unarmed fighter gains a +1 bonus on saving throws against effects that cause the exhausted, fatigued, or staggered conditions or temporary penalties to ability scores. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd (to a maximum of +5 at 18th level). This ability replaces bravery. Monk (Master of Many Styles) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Monk Weapon Group Bonus Feats: At 1st level, 2nd level, and every four levels thereafter, a master of many styles may select a bonus style feat or the Elemental Fist feat. He does not need to meet the prerequisites of that feat, except the Elemental Fist feat. Starting at 6th level, a master of many styles can choose to instead gain a wildcard style slot. Whenever he enters one or more styles, he can spend his wildcard style slots to gain feats in those styles’ feat paths (such as Earth Child Topple) as long as he meets the prerequisites. Each time he changes styles, he can also change these wildcard style slots. This ability replaces a monk’s standard bonus feats. Fuse Styles (Ex): At 1st level, a master of many styles can fuse two of the styles he knows into a more perfect style. The master of many styles can have two style feat stances active at once. Starting a stance provided by a style feat is still a swift action, but when the master of many styles switches to another style feat, he can choose one style whose stance is already active to persist. He may only have two style feat stances active at a time. At 8th level, the master of many styles can fuse three styles at once. He can have the stances of three style feats active at the same time. He gains a bonus on attack rolls equal to the number of styles whose stances he currently has active. Furthermore, he can enter up to three stances as a swift action. At 15th level, the master of many styles can fuse four styles at once. He can have the stances of four style feats active at the same time. Furthermore, he can enter up to four stances as a free action by spending 1 point from his ki pool. This ability replaces flurry of blows. Stunning Fist (Ex): At 1st level, the monk gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. The monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the monk gains the ability to apply a new condition to the target of his Stunning Fist. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. At 4th level, he can choose to make the target fatigued. At 8th level, he can make the target sickened for 1 minute. At 12th level, he can make the target staggered for 1d6+1 rounds. At 16th level, he can permanently blind or deafen the target. At 20th level, he can paralyze the target for 1d6+1 rounds. The monk must choose which condition will apply before the attack roll is made. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature sickened by Stunning Fist cannot become nauseated if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. AC Bonus (Ex): When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC and his CMD. In addition, a monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Unarmed Strike (Ex): At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A monk's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a monk's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A monk's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. Feats Shield Proficiency (Human Bonus Feat): Proficiency with all Shields Weapon Focus (1st Level Feat): +1 bonus on Unarmed Attacks Improved Unarmed Strike (Unarmed Style): Unarmed Strikes count as armed attacks Stunning Fist You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus, a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). Stunning Fist forces a foe damaged by your unarmed attack to make a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Wis modifier), in addition to dealing damage normally. A defender who fails this saving throw is stunned for 1 round (until just before your next turn). A stunned character drops everything held, can’t take actions, loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, and takes a –2 penalty to AC. You may attempt a stunning attack once per day for every four levels you have attained (but see Special), and no more than once per round. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be stunned. Special: A monk receives Stunning Fist as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. A monk may attempt a stunning attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk. Dragon Style (Unarmed Style): While using this style, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects. You ignore difficult terrain when you charge, run, or withdraw. You can also charge through squares that contain allies. Further, you can add 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the damage roll for your first unarmed strike on a given round. Dragon Ferocity While using Dragon Style, you gain a bonus on unarmed strike damage rolls equal to half your Strength bonus. When you score a critical hit or a successful Stunning Fist attempt against an opponent while using this style, that opponent is also shaken for a number of rounds equal to 1d4 + your Strength bonus. Special: Taking this feat allows you to qualify for the Elemental Fist feat even if you do not meet that feat’s prerequisites. If you do not meet that feat’s prerequisites, you must choose one of the damage types that feat offers, and you can use only that damage type with your Elemental Fist attacks until you meet the feat’s normal prerequisites. A monk with this feat can use Elemental Fist as if he were a monk of the four winds. Elemental Fist (Lightning): When you use Elemental Strike pick one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. On a successful hit, the attack deals damage normally plus 1d6 points of damage of the chosen type. You must declare that you are using this feat before you make your attack roll (thus a failed attack roll ruins the attempt). You may attempt an Elemental Fist attack once per day for every four levels you have attained (see Special), and no more than once per round. Leira can only choose Lightning strikes until she qualifies for the feat normally. Leira can use this ability as if she were a Monk of the Four Winds. Special: A monk of the four winds receives Elemental Fist as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. A monk may attempt an Elemental Fist attack a number of times per day equal to his monk level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than monk. Shield Focus: Increase the AC bonus granted by any shield you are using by 1. Traits Reactionary (Combat): You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Caretaker (Faith): As the child of an herbalist or an assistant in a temple infirmary, you often had to assist in tending to the sick and wounded. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Heal checks, and Heal is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (2) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1) (Fighter 2) Skill Points: 05 = (4) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (1) (Monk 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 * -1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal -2 0 * -2 +0 Heal 8 3 3 1 +1 (+1 Caretaker Trait) Intimidate -2 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) -1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) -1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Ride 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft -1 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 9 3 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 * 1 +0 Swim 4 0 * 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device -2 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Darkleaf Leather Lamellar +1 1810 gp 12.5 lb Heavy Darkwood Shield +1 1257 gp 05 lb Masterwork Urumi 330 gp 06 lb Gladius 15 gp 03 lb Shuriken x20 04 gp 02 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Bedroll (On top of backpack) 0.1 gp 05 lb Canteen 02 gp 01 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Mess Kit 0.2 gp 01 lb Sunrods (5) 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (5) 2.5 sp 05 lb Healer's Kit 50 gp 01 lb Cure Light Wounds Potions (4) 200 gp 01 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp 0.5 lb = Totals: 3732.8 gp 51.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Consumed or Destroyed Items Cure Light Wounds Potion 50 gp = Total Consumed: 50 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 2,243 The Road to Tritower: +2533 gp SP: 8 The Sea Sprite: +3056.67 gp CP: 7 Career Earnings: 5,739.67gp Carried Inventory: -3,732.8gp consumed or destroyed items: -50 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1,956.87 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'8" Weight: 193 Lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Appearance: Long Red Hair, Regular Features, Muscular, Pale, Vacant Stare Demeanor: Quiet, Withdrawn, Friendly, Quick to help the injured, Loyal, Devout, Often muttering prayers to Amenthia Background Born 5th into a poor farming family, Leira was given to the temple of Amenthia near Tritower as a ward when a poor harvest meant they couldn't feed the whole family. As a ward of the temple, she spent much of her childhood learning to attend to the sick and injured, a skill that the withdrawn child took to with great skill. It seemed to help her get over the pain of having been abandoned by her birth family. Her early years at the temple were marked by her withdrawn nature, and her slow learning of temple scriptures which frustrated her to no end. She loved physical activities, but always stopped to help someone who was hurt. In one case she carried a young boy who she was playing with in the woods, who had fallen and broken his leg, a mile back to the temple to have it set. When kids would cheat at games, if she found out she would often wrestle them to the ground until they apologized for cheating. Even though she didn't understand the scripture very well, she spent many of her free hours in the chapel praying to Amenthia. Leira spent her teenage years apprenticed to the temple guards, learning how to fight with a blade and sparring with the other guards until she was their equal. She also worked with the temple monks on learning to fight without a weapon. She trained for years with the monks and guards developing a unique fighting style of her own, where her opponents never knew if they should parry her blade, or duck a savage kick, even as she blocked their attacks with her shield. She also trained a bit in the city of Tritower with some other instructors who taught her to use a variety of specialized weapons, including her weapon of choice the whip sword. Eventually she had mastered the combat style the monks knew, and decided that it was time to make her way into the world to try and prove herself against more formidable opponents, and perfect her combat style. Adventure Log The Road to Tritower XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Monk (Qinggong Monk, Master of Many Styles) BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +3 to +5 Ref: +3 to +5 Will: +1 to +3 Feat: Dragon Ferocity, Stunning Fist Features: AC Bonus, Bonus Feat, Fuse Style, Stunning Fist, Unarmed Strike HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Race) +2 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 7 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Fighter (Unarmed Fighter) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Elemental Fist, Shield Focus Features: Bonus Feat, Harsh Training HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +2 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +7 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 7 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (July 3rd, 2014) (Scott Dewarr ~ non-Judge) level 1 *Approval (July 7th, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (March 5th, 2015) (Aura) level 2 *Approval (November 8th, 2015) (Aura) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets